LINK OF KONOHA
by theoneandonly44444
Summary: After Link had ended the battle with Ganondorf he is thrown into another world! But before he does anything, he must save his friend midna. Read as our hero meet team seven and the hardship the have to go through together to get his dear companion back!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first fanfic, so if you see something missing, correct me with my spelling or just leave a friendly comment, please don't be shy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda nor Naruto.**

chapter: 1

Link just defeated Ganondorf, and was on his way home to everyone at Ordon village. He missed them, they were like his family. He missed playing tag or go fishing with the children, and working at the ranch with Fabio and the goats, he even missed the boring conversations he used to have with Rusl. 'I wonder how everybody is doing' He thought while riding Ephone over Hyrule field as fast as she could go. Suddenly he heard a big crash and the ground started shaking. Ephona panicked stood on her back hooves and neighed which made Link fall off. As Link stood up from the ground while rubbing the back of his head he saw Ephona run into the woods, obviously not aware that Link had fallen of. "Eehehehehe" A familiar voice said. Link grabbed the hilt of his sword as he looked around nervously, only to be greeted by another loud and creepy laughter "Ahahahahahaha, you think you have defeated me? a worthless human like yourself? I shall summon my last bit of power and crush you!" The voice ended in a serious manner unlike the playful laughter.

Link now stood sword in hand looking around the field nervously, then the ground under his feet suddenly started cracking up, he rolled over to the side as the hole got bigger and bigger. black light started to shine up from the hole and something that looked like tentacles tried to grab him, as he dodged one after another he didn't notice the one that wrapped itself around his foot until it started dragging Link towards what looked like an endless pitt. Link held onto the edge for his dear life, master sword in other hand. He was scared, _Link_ was scared for the first time of his life -sure he had been nervous more than once, but never scared, maybe it was the endless pitt he feared or the _thing_ holding onto his foot, crushing the bones in it. 'Is it going to end like this?' Link thought as he felt the time around him slow down, or maybe it was his thoughts rushing trough his mind with great speed, his thoughts of his incredible journey and the great people he met 'prince Ralis, queen Rutela, princess Zelda, Shad, Ashei, Auru, The shaman... and not to mention Midna' his companion and friend, he would never forget her. He felt his grip loosen as time went by, he couldn't hold on very much longer 'goodbye everyone' He looked up towards the sky as he fell into the darkness "I have completed my quest."

Team seven was on their way home from the mission in wave country. "Mission complete." Naruto said with a goofy smile as he was walking backwards facing Sakura.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, when we get back let's go on a date, 'tebayo!" Sakura turned her smile into a frown. "Mou, stop bugging me, Naruto!" She said looking away and crossed her arms. "buuut, Sakura-chaaan..." Naruto stopped in thoughts "what if Sasuke was there?" Sakura froze "Don't get me involved with your stupidity, usuratonkachi." Sasuke said hands in pockets while glaring at the blond. "And besides Sasuke needs to rest, he is still hurt, remember?" Kakashi said not even averting his one eye from the perverted book. Naruto quiet down knowing Sasuke got hurt protecting him, but he wasn't about to give up on the date with Sakura "Oi, Sakur- 'BOOM' A big explosion right in front of team seven, cut Naruto off. Kakashi instantly got in a battle stance as the black smoke created by the explosion slowly faded away. Everyones eyes got bigger when the smoke cleared and they saw a person with several wounds on his body. Every one was frozen and Kakashi was the first to take action, he walked over to the injured person, kunai still in hand, unsure if it was a trap to get them to lower their guard. after nothing happened, he got closer to the body and checked his pulse. "His alive. Naruto come help me get him up."

Naruto stumbled over to the injured boy and helped Kakashi lean him onto a tree. "Sakura do you think you could heal some of his wounds?" The silver haired ninja asked as he tried to tend to the boys wounds "I'll try my best, but I just started learning how to heal, and some of his wounds are pretty deep." Sakura said nervously, not sure where to start "Just do it already, he is on the verge of death!" They could hear Sasuke's cold cold voice from behind. Sakura gulped and started healing, after a good twenty minutes of healing some of his most serious wounds were half healed. "I'm sorry, this is al I can do." She said while drying some sweat drops on her forhead. "It's fine Sakura you did a great job stopping the bleeding. Naruto, Sasuke help me get him on my back." the two young ninjas did as their sensei said and placed the wounded boy on Kakashi's back. "Let's hurry up and take him to Konoha" The ninja said and jumped from tree to tree as the young ones followed.

**Thank you for reading this, but bare with me, there will be more chapters and more action.**

**Please review, it would make me super-duper happy, and if you think your review doesn't do the following, you are greatly mistaking ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! **

**Well this is the second chapter of Link of Konoha! hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda nor Naruto.**

chapter: 2

Link woke up to the smell of medicine. As he opened his eyes he saw a person sitting next to him on a chair reading a book. 'Who?' The person quickly noticed Link was awake and put the book down on the night stand next to the bed. "You're awake. How do you feel?" Link stared at the silver haired man for a few seconds then he sat up while rubbing his eyes. "Who are you! 'tebayo!" came another voice. Link turned to the other side as Kakashi sighed "Naruto, he just woke up, why don't you go get Tsunade?" Link followed the blond with his eyes as he disappeared out the door. "How are you feeling?" Links eyes averted to Kakashi. He gave Link a questioning look. He answered with a slight nod. "What's your name?" As the blond was about to answer, the door shot open, in came four people. "Is this the guy?" A woman said with a loud roar, she walked over to the bed. "No, it's the guy next to him on the invisible bed." Sasuke said in a sarcastic manner. "One more smart-ass comment from you and i'll-" "Hokage-sama, he is on the bed." Sakura tried to calm her. The hokage walked over to the bed while mumbling something around the lines of -I'm not stupid ether.-

**Link's POV**

Who are those people?! They have been arguing ever since they stepped foot in this room... Huff, what to do... wait, they're not paying attention now, I could escape. Ok, trough the door on three, one, two... three! "Uhff!"

**Normal POV**

"No! what I'm asking is why I'm here!? I don't have anything to do with this!" "Now, now, Sasuke the-" "Uhff" everyones thoughts was interrupted by the blond boy on the ground, now holding his foot in pain. "Your foot is broken, so you shouldn't move to much the next few weeks." Tsunade said as she helped up the boy from the floor and into the bed. "So who are you, gaki?" Link took his time answering 'I don't know if I should trust them. Was it not Ganondorf's trap I fell into, literally. anyway I should just play along for now since I don't know were I am nether where my equipment is. "You should answer when someone asks you a question!" The raven haired boy said irritatingly. Link slowly rose up from the bed, all five eyes on him. He limped over to the window his eyes widen when he saw the land of Konoha. "What...? Where am I?" Tsunade broke the silent after that. "Every one get out. we'll discus in private." "No! I want to know who this guy is, dattebayo!" Naruto roared, voice as loud as it could get. "Naruto be quiet!" Sakura said and hit the blond as a sign to turn it down "well see'y" Kakashi was the first out the door dragging Narutos limped body behind him. Tsunade found a chair and sat down while having a staring contest with Link. "Sit down, gaki." Link did as the harse woman said and sat down on the bed without breaking eye contact. "Name?" Link never were the talkative person, if someone asks him a question, he would try to answer it using as few words as possible, but this was a weird situation, he didn't know if they were enemies or not. "Gaki!" Link now glared at the woman which earned him a growl. "Link." He said, not backing down.

Team seven was outside the hospital room arguing. "As I said Sasuke, the hokage asked us to take care of him as a part of our mission." Kakashi said, trying to explain the situation to Sasuke once more. "But he woke up! Isn't our mission done yet?" Kakashi sighed "We'll have to wait for future orders from the hokage... She might even ask us to look after him." As Sakura heard that she lit up 'A mission, inside Konoha, alone with Sasuke = A date!' Inner Sakura screamed with anticipation. "Come on Sasuke! It'll be fun! Just like a da- vacation." She said as she jumped Sasuke. "How in the hell is that a vacation?" Naruto asked while rubbing his head. "Naruto, stop being stu-" "No, Sakura this doesn't count as a date nor a vacation because everyone on team seven will help with the mission." Sakura frowned at that and Sasuke moved away from her grip 'BOOM' everyones attention was caught by what sounded like an explosion. They opened the door they came out from a minute ago. "Tsunade-baba, are you ok!?" They all froze when they saw the scene before fist was against what used to be a wall, but now was a giant hole, and the blond boy had obviously just avoided that fist, sweat drops were running down his terrified face. "I can't believe he just dodged that." Tsunade mumbled as team seven ran over to her. "Hokage-sama are you ok?" Kakashi asked looking concerned. "...Wha... How is that even physically possible..." Link said more to himself than any other person in this room. "What happened?" Sakura asked as she looked at the giant hole in the wall. "Congratulation Sasuke, I have found someone that comes with more smart-ass comments than you." Link had over come his fear and continued to glare at them, the raven haired seemed to dislike being glared at and not the one glaring. "What's with this kid?!" He said while glaring back. "Smart-ass meets smart-ass." Naruto chuckled to himself which earned him a glare from them both. " Ok, first of all stop with the glaring competition! And second of all he his the same age as you, Now third of all I assign the mission to team seven too look after him until we find out who he is." She said as she walked past them and out the door "Good luck."

"Well this is awkward, I guess I'll introduce myself first. Hi my name is Naruto Uzumki dattebayo! what's your name?" He asked hands behind his head. "Link." He said short. "Hi, Link my name is Sakura." She said with the most cute smile she could. 'this is awesomw! Now I'll have two cute guys around me!' "And this grumpy guy over here is Sasuke." The blond interrupted. Sasuke had over glared for one day so he gave the other boy a slight nod. "And I am Kakashi their sensei." Kakashi eye-smiled, Link gave a nod in approval. "So how are we gonna do this? do we take turns looking after him, while he is resting?" Before Kakashi could answer his blond student he got interrupted "I want to go out." "Oh! we could go out for rame-" "But first I want my equipment back." He said, still suspicious of the people around him.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Again I would be very happy for any kinds of review, and it would help motivate me knowing at least someone is reading.**

**I'll try updating as many times as I can. Bye, bye! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! so this is the third chapter, please enjoy c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda nor Naruto.**

chapter 3

"Sorry, no can do. Tsunad-sama said that you can get your equipment back after we find out who you are and what you want."

Link started to get angry. 'Ok... calm down, go with the flow I don't know anything about them or their strength.' Link closed his eyes. "Fine, but I doubt you'll find out anything about me, I'm not keeping you from trying though." He said as he passed by team seven, leaned against the wall and went out the door.

Link wasn't stupid he knew he no longer was in Hyrule. He doesn't know how he knew, there was something in the air... a different feeling, the land as well seemed changed instead of the peaceful land of Hyrule, the land seemed at war with it self. It was... depressing.

"wait up 'tebayo!" a panting voice came from behind.

"Naruto... " Link looked back only to be jumped by an energetic blonde which made him loose his grip to the wall and fall to the floor.

"Ouch... " Naruto panicked and stood up the second he noticed Link was on the ground.

"S - sorry, erm, you ok?" Link sighed

"I'm fine." he said with a slight smile

"Sorry..."

"So, what's this ramen you were talking about?" at the words were said the other blond instantly lit up.

Link was in a quiet uncomfortable situation. Naruto had just finished his twentieth bowl of ramen and was staring with anticipation on Link. "How is it? Is it good? Did you like it?"

"Naruto! Let the boy taste the food before you interrupt!" Sakura said staring just as much as Naruto. Link looked over to Kakashi with a pleading look, but of course you can't expect much from Kakashi in situations like this so he just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Where did you come from?" a voice from beside Link asked.

"Come on Sasuke, his not even finished eating..." Sakura said trying to keep them from fighting again.

"Don't you think it's weird as well? He suddenly appeared out of no where, and we don't even get an explanation of who he is."

"I'll tell you. It's not like I need to keep it a secret, I mean I have already explained it to the woman from before..." It was quiet for a while

"Go on." came a voice from behind.

"Ero-sennin! what are you doing here now?" Naruto asked in a rude manner.

"I was just passing by when I stumbled over something interesting." He stared at Link and Link stared back.

"Woah! Ero-sennin I know it looks like it but that's actually a dude..." He whispered the last part as if Link couldn't hear him. Link raised an eyebrow and leaned twords Sasuke.

"Is he always this stupid?" He whispered loudly so Naruto caught it.

"More or less." The now amused Sasuke said.

"Hey!" Jiraiya sat down next to Sasuke and ordered a bowl of misou ramen.

"My name is Jiraiya, I'm one of the three sannin... what's your name?" Link looked confused, but answered his question

"... Link... What was that word you used?" Every one was quiet.

"Sannin." This time it was Kakashi who answered "It is a tittle one of the kages gave him and two others, they are Konohas strongest shinobi." That made Link more confused.

'kages? Konoha? shinobi? Am I in another world or somethin?' Jiraiya quickly noticed the even more confused look on Links face.

"Is something wrong?"

"May I have a further explanation?"

"Shinobi means ninja." Naruto cut in. Link nodded

"And the other two...?" Every one went quiet, they tend to do that when someone says something stupid.

"...S-strongest...?" Naruto said as if not understanding the question.

"No, idiot he means Konoha and kages." Sasuke said turning curious to if this person was stupid or really hadn't heard of Konohagakure and the hokages. Link nodded to that.

"Just where are you from...?" Naruto asked even more curious than Sasuke.

"Okay, so basically Konoha is a country and and the hokage is the strongest shino- ninja in it as well as the leader. That's the short version." Sakura ended up explaining since everyone els were to lazy to do so.

"Oh, so they're like the royal family." Link asked fascinated.

"...Yes and no, the hokage tittle doesn't run trough blood, as I said 'the strongest ninja', but you have to respect the hokage just as much." As she said that she cast Naruto a glared.

"So, will you tell us about yourself?" Jirayia asked as he ate some ramen.

"Yes, I will explain to you how I ended up here." At this point even the ramen shop owner and his daughter Aya were paying attention to Links story.

So Link explained the story of the last battle and how he was on his way home to all his friends when he fell into Ganondorf's trap. He didn't remember much after that. He told them about the magic land of Hyrule and that the twilight tried to consume it.

"That's amazing... " Naruto said forgetting the bowl of ramen in front of him. Every one around Link now had big eyes.

"Which country is this Hyrule in?" Sakura asked confused since the evil would at least be known around the countries.

"Hyrule is it's own country... " Link said aback taken. 'Have there's people really never heard of Hyrule?'

"Jirayia-sama?" Kakashi said eyeing the blond. 'So that's what he meant when he said we wouldn't find much out about who he was.

'"I can not say. I'll have to discuss it with Tsunade. Well then, Kakashi and I have to go now."

"Yes, you go on with the mission on your own." Kakashi said, eye-smiled and disappeared along with Jirayia.

"Well then, what do you want to do first?" Sakura asked. "Why don't you guys show me around?" Link said and smiled at her. Sakura blushed and turned around

"O-ok." Inner Sakura: 'Yes! He smiled at me! That has to mean something!'

As team seven walked alongside Link, (He had gotten a pair of crutch) they didn't notice the shadow that was following them. "And this is the training ground." Naruto said picturing the time when he was tie to a log.

"It's nice here, peaceful... " Link closed his eyes as he listened to the nature make it's sounds. The birds sitting in the trees, singing their joyful song, the wind blowing the fallen leaves into the sky. "Hm? what's that?" Link asked as he pointed at the faces on the mountain.

"Oh, that's all the previous hokages of Konoha, and the one to the right is the currently hokage of Konoha; Tsunade-sama." Sakura said while smiling towards the mountain.

"This place... is full of happiness, but sadness as well, it holds all kind of memories... " Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"This place is where we passed our ninja test, and also, that rock over there is called the memorial stone, the names of the ninjas who have passed away in battle are all written on it."

Link was about to say something when he was interrupted by a new voice. "Oi! Sakura-san! "

"Lee-san? what are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised to see the boy.

"We were training when I felt your chacara and... who is that?" he asked pointing towards Link.

"His name is Link 'tebayo." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"It's our mission to... take care of him." Sakura said fast, not wanting to explain all that happened today. Lee just nodded and went along with the story.

"Hello, my name is-"

"LEE! why'd you run off like that?" A panting Tenten and Neji came from behind. They both stopped in their tracks when they noticed Link.

"What she said." Lee continued with a smile "And this is my teammates, Tenten and Neji." Link really didn't like to talk to anyone in practical, and he most certainly like to talk to people he didn't know. So as usual he kept it short.

"My name is Link." Tenten walked over to Link fascinated, not noticing Links uncomfortable expression. When she started touching his ears that was the drop. Link backed of not used to any physical contact from strangers. She quickly noticed it and backed of as well.

"Sorry, it's just... your ears... well they are pointed, and... " Every thing went quiet.

"Oh, yeah, I have been meaning to ask you about it... " Sakura finally broke the silence.

"Hm, I didn't notice... " Naruto mumbled mostly to himself.

"That's because I'm not human." Link said as if it was the most normal thing. Every one els though looked like they had seen a ghost. Neji looked at Naruto for an explanation, but got a confused shrug back. Link of course caught the terrified and confused looks, and proceeded to explain. "I am a Hulian, Hulians aren't humans they are elves." He said calmly, not understanding why everyone acted as if they had seen a ghost.

Before anyone could say something els their thoughts were interrupted by an evil aura. They all turned the same direction; towards the creature, a ReDead. The first to scream was Sakura and then Tenten. For a second Link seriously thought there was two more behind him.

"W- what is that thing?!" Sakura said almost crying. Link doesn't blame her though, everyone would be scare if a ReDead suddenly appeared in front of you out of no were for the first time. Everyone now stood in a battle position, not taking their eyes away from the monster.

**"heheheheh... I finally found you hero of twilight. Prepare to die!" **Link recognized the voice the instance it spoke. It didn't come from the ReDead, though Link had a great hearing, he couldn't hear where the voice came from.

"Ganondorf! show yourself!" Link shouted towards the sky.

**"In time, hero, in time..."**

The next ting that happened surprised Link. Neji charged towards the ReDead, kunai in hand ready to kill the monster.

"No! Stop! don't get close to it!" Link's warning didn't stop Neji. The monster unleashed it's nerve cracking scream, and Neji stopped in his track, not being able to move.

"Wha-! what is this?! I can't move!"

"Neji! Get out of there! It's coming towards you!" Naruto shouted in panic.

"I would if I could!" Neji shouted back as he tried to move in valid. Link had to take action, if the boy died he would never forgive himself.

"Sakura give me your knife!" Sakura hesitated at first, but did as he said. Link grabbed the kunai like a sword an charged towards the monster. "Neji! when it screams again, run away!" Link shouted to Neji. he was now on the other side of the ReDead which made it unleash it's scream once more, forget Neji and go towards Link. Neji used that opportunity to get away an re-group with the others. Link noticed that both Naruto and Sasuke was running towards the monster to try and save Link.

"Don't! you'll only get frozen like Neji! I have got this!" Link waited for the ReDead to get closer, and closer... and closer... "NOW!" He shouted finally being able to move again, with the ReDead just a few inches away, Link swung the kunai like a sword barely unable to land a hit, but he managed, and cut the monster head off. As it fell to the ground, everyone ran towards Link.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked worried.

"That was amazing!" Naruto said with a relived tone.

"T- Thank you for saving me... " Neji said hesitatingly. Link just smiled and nodded 'there's people really makes it hard not to talk... ' He then felt a sharp pain in his foot which made him fall down clenching it.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to Link and started healing. "I'm sorry I can just ease the pain" Link just nodded to that.

"Here you can lean on me on the way back to the hospital." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"You will also have to explain yourself some more when we get back." Sasuke said and crossed his arms.

"Wait! I want to come to!" Tenten said following team seven and Link.

"You can't, this is our mission, and besides, he needs to rest" Sasuke didn't want any unnecessary weight if another battle broke out.

"But... we also have a right to know... " She said disappointed.

Sakura sighed "I'll tell you when we are done." She said and waved goodbye.

**Thank you for reading, I really hoped you liked it. Whatever you felt about it let me know ^.^**

**Toplessrobot, thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it :) as you see I have taken your advice and done as you said, though I try to get the chapters longer I do not think I can do better than this, but thanks anyway ^.^**

**Knight25, yeah, you're right, Tsunade doesn't come in after the mission in wave country, I changed it this way because it's more fun, don't you think :) Sasuke is not to caught up in revenge, Jirayia is in the picture and they are all around 14 to 15 years old. I know it's weird, but I can't argue with fun. Btw thank you for the review ^.^ **

**I'll try to get up the next chapter as soon as possible. byebye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! **

**I'm ashamed... I haven't updated in a long time and I really apologize. I won't come up with an excuse, it is my fault and the fact that I just got the new DmC game (YAAAY!) isn't the problem, the problem is... I'm lazy, there I said it. sorry for the long wait I'll try to not make it happen again, thank you :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda nor Naruto.**

chapter 4

"How is that possible?" Kakashi said wide-eyed

"I know it is hard to understand, but it's not as impossible as it sounds." Tsunade said arms and legs crossed.

Kakashi, Jirayia and Tsunade was currently in the hokages office discussing the current matter at hand; Link.

"I felt something ... different with him. At first I thought he was a ninja, but his chakara was weird, and after what he told me in the hospital, I remembered something I read a long time ago... " Tsunade opened the drawer to her desk and took out a worn out book. "I read this book when I was younger, I found it in the library. It's about a man who, long before the great nations time, travelled between world with help from shadow beings." She paused and stared at the two in front of her.

"But that book is fiction...If not fiction it's nothing but a legend." Jirayia said eying the book.

"And even if we could confirm it wasn't a legend... What will we do?" Kakashi asked.

"I will have to explain it to him, ask him what he wants to do." Tsunade looked down at her desk. "Kakashi, Jirayia, keep this a secret, tell the kids to not run their mouth ether."

"Yes, hokage-sama." Kakashi said and disappeared. Jirayia stared at the other sannin.

"Tsunade, what about the elders?" Tsunade turned around and looked out the window.

"We'll have to keep them in the dark about this, if they know... Danzo will get his hands on the information, and he will find a way to use that information to his own good, that's too risky"

"Sasuke-teme! Are you trying to get me irritated?!" Naruto screamed while pointing at the raven haired who couldn't care less about the blond.

"Shut up, dobe, I was just telling the truth. It's not like he wasn't thinking it." Sasuke said sitting down at the chair by an annoyed Link's bed.

"why you-!"

"Naruto! Stop bugging Sasuke! He is just being honest with you! And he is right you are being annoying." Sakura said with a matter of factly voice.

"But Sakura-chaaan, I was-!"

"Shut up!" Every one was surprised by the irritated voice from the bed. Link was holding a pillow over his ears, and glaring at the three in front of him. "All you have been doing ever since we came here is fight!" After a couple of seconds blond boy put the pillow down and sighed. "I'll tell you something interesting, since we first are being honest." Sasuke smirked. "I'm gonna tell you a few things about me, first of all, since my ears are big I can hear things twice as loud as you, so please try not to scream or make loud noises around me. Second of all, I don't like to talk, so unless very important, try not to talk to me at all." Every one stared at the calm boy in the bed. "Thank you." Link said as he lied down and closed his eyes.

"That is pretty interesting." Everyone averted their eyes to the person sitting on the window frame; Kakashi. "Is there something els we should know about you?" Link looked annoyed at the older, who eye-smiled back.

"Yes there is." He gave Kakashi a cold smile which made him sweat drop. "I haven't slept for two weeks."

"Oh my, that is interesting. Does that mean-"

"Mou, Kakashi sensei, take a hint." The pink head said and dragged the older out the door as the other two followed.

"Sorry Link, you can rest now." Naruto said with a smile and closed the door behind him.

'Finally, I thought I'd never get some rest... ' Link putt his head on the pillow, and once more closed his eyes.

'Link'

'Who... Who are you?'

'...Link, come here... '

'Midna... is that you?'

'Link, find me...'

'Midna! Wait! Where are you!'

'Find me...'

Link saw a light in front of him, and lifted his hand to touch it.

"So what will we tell the others?" Naruto said with closed eyes, leaning against the wall.

"We'll tell them his my distant relative, and has come to visit." Kakashi said not even seemed to pay attention to the conversation as he was reading his book.

Sakura wrinkled her eyebrows. "But Neji, Tenten and Lee already know about him-"

"No, they only know his name, remember? Though we did say we were looking after him as our mission... " Sasuke said serious, hands in pockets.

"What's important now is that they don't find out the true, the rest is... well, up to you. Think about it as part of your mission." Kakashi said eye still on the orange book. "Well then, good luck." he said as he disappear.

"I have a feeling he just said that because he is to lazy to find an answer himself... " Sakura said sweat dropping.

"Hn, what do you expect?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Midna!" The scream from Link's room startled them. Everybody ran into his room, worried looks on their face.

Naruto was the first one in the room. "Link! Are you... ok...?"

"A nightmare?" The raven haired asked. Link actually started to like the guy. He didn't talk to much, though he could tone down his smug personality a little.

"...No, dream." Link said short not wanting to think to much into it.

"About Midna? Who is she? Your girlfriend?" Sakura asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Link smiled a sad smile which instantly made Sakura regret her question. "No, she was my companion, my friend." He looked down at his sweat hands. 'What's this?' He clenched his hand and felt something hard in it. 'Is this? This is the stone that Zant implanted in me and made me a wolf, but I thought Midna tokk it away before she left.' Link now had a confused look on his face which didn't go unnoticed by the three beside him.

"Link?" Sakura came closer still concerned about the boy.

Link hid the stone under the cower. "No, I'm fine." 'what does this mean... the dream? It was realistic, but was it real? Then Midna where is she? Why must I find her?'

"Link, we have to go home now, Kakashi will look after you tonight, if something happens just tell him." Sakura said as she, Sasuke and Naruto waved goodbye.

"Yes, goodnight." Link said back with a slight smile, as he put the stone under the pillow.

**Next day**

Link woke up with a headache, and the fact that he heard shouting voices in the hallway didn't exactly lighten the it. Link sighed and expected the worst from the team of three.

"Sasuke-teme! You're always so grumpy in the morning!" The loud mouthed blond said.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke said and glared at the other boy.

They opened the door to a Link looking angrily at them, asking them with his expression if they dared to continue argue in front of him. Of course they all went quiet. Everything was quiet, until the jounin interrupted.

"Ok, everyone we have a mission!" Naruto lightened up as Kakashi said it.

"Yes! finally! when? where?" He said looking exited at Kakashi. Kakashi just smiled at Narutos exitement, and tapped him on the head.

"The mission is out side the village." He paused and Looked at Link "Since you're still hurt you can't come with us, that's why when team ten comes back from their mission, which will be in a few hours, they will receive a mission to look after Link till we come back."

"MEDICAL CHECK!" Tsunade slammed the door open, stomped over to Link's bed and started examining his wounds. Everyone still frozen by the sudden activity.

"Tsunade-baba! You scared us half to death!" Naruto said clenching his heart.

"Good!" Tsunade said not even turning around from the examination. Naruto just glared back at her. "Oh, my... "

"Is something wrong Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No, quiet the opposite actually. You're healing fast, boy. It's supposed to take more than two weeks to heal your leg, but it seems to be done healed in a few days... " She said looking at Link for an explanation.

"I'm a fast healer." He simply said.

"That won't cut it!" She said angrily.

"Look you obviously had a bad day, but there is no reason to take it out on me." Link said looking away. It's true that he started to like them, but they didn't need to know everything about him, I mean they didn't trust him ether. She just continued glaring at Link now more angry than before. "It's one of my abilities."

"One? tell me the rest of your abilities." She said and stood up.

Link gave her a look asking if he had to, and of course she glared at him harder as if trying to melt him away with her look.

"We hulians aren't like humans, we are born with magic inside of us. that's why we have the ability to go on without sleep, food or water for several weeks, we also have a good hearing and our eyesight is way better than any humans." Link stopped and looked at Tsunade rubbing her chin. "Though I do not see how any of this information is relevant."

"Hmmm... Interesting, your abilities might be of help in some missions." Tsunade said looking down at Link. "Very interesting indeed." She mumbled on her way out. "Oh, and by the way team ten will bee on their way here in a few minutes for the mission." She said just before she was about to turn the corner.

"Oh, well then, we'll take of, Link." Kakashi said putting the orange book in his pouch.

"Kakashi? when did you get here?" Naruto blond turned around confused.

"What are you talking about I have always been here." He said half joking while leading the three out the door. "bee nice." Link just nodded at the witty comment.

"Mou! I don't get why we have to look after a sick person as a mission, this is stupid!" Ino said with a frown.

"Stop complaining, Ino, we got this mission directly from the hokage, this must be important." Shikamaru said in a dull voice.

"mm Shikamaru is right mmm he must be a very important person mmm." Choji said while munching on potato chips. They all stopped in front of a door.

"This is it, right?" Ino said reaching for the door handle.

"Yes, this is the room." Shikamaru said with a nod. "Let's go." He said as Ino opened the door.

Link was sitting on his bed and looking out the window and down at Konoha, not understanding how he got here or why he wasn't dead as the door opened and interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you Link?" A female voice asked in an annoyed tone. "We are team ten, we're supposed to be looking after you as our mis-" She stopped as Link turned around to face her. "S-s-so"

"Ino, are you alright?" Choji asked, looking concerned at her.

"SO HOTT!" She said as she ran over to Link and hugged him, Link completely frozen by the sudden contact. Shikamaru sighed.

"You're Link, right?" Link nodded slowly still struggling in the arms of the other blond. "I'm Shikamaru Nara this is Choji Akimichi and the girl on you is Ino Yamanaka." As soon as that was said Ino realized what she was doing and let Link go.

"S-sorry about that... " Link just smiled a nervously hoping the girl won't go near him again. "Hey, would you like to go on a date with me? I know it's the boy who is supposed to as first and I know we just met, but Sakura has been up Sasuke's ass for quite some time now, not literally of course, metaforically, but any ways I don't even get the chance to talk to him and..." Link just listened to the girl babbling loudly beside him. He turned to whom seemed to be the smartest in the team and gave him a pleading look. Shikamaru just closed his eyes and once more sighed.

"Yare, yare, this is going to be a troublesome mission..." He said with a troubled voice. Link couldn't agree more.

**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if this chapter was short... I'll TRY to make them longer, can't promise anything...**

**And do not worry there will most probably be more action in the next chapter C:**

**Knight25 Thank you! and sorry you are right, though he does look like an elf so it's kind of... misleading. I'm really thankful that you took time to correct me, thank you :)**

**Topplessrobot why would I delete it? you're trying to help and I really appreciate it :) yes this way works and that's why I will continue using it, I have also read Link mage of fairy tale, I really liked it :D thank you for all your help :)**

**Also I made a picture! Though it's not the full pic. but you can visit my deviantart profile I uploaded the full picture there :) theoneandonly4**

**I'll try updating as soon as possible! Really this time!**

**Bye, buy! ^.^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**HI!**

**So... yeah 5th chapter (finally!) Yea I know it's been a while, but this chapter is long! and that's one good thing... ?**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of zelda nor Naruto.**

chapter: 1

Link was laying down on a grassy hill watching the sky and feeling the cold relaxing breeze blow trough his hair, if he didn't know better he would have thought he was in Hyrule, the rare times he used to stop and rest by the Ordon spring from his long journey, he used to play Eponas favorite song on the flute Ilia gave him. Thinking back made Link home sick, he missed his friends in Hyrule, though he never had a real family, he felt the one back in Ordon village was as close as it could get. Link looked up at the sky with a nostalgic smile.

'They are probably worried sick,' He closed his eyes 'I wish I somehow could tell them I was alright.' He could hear panting voices in the background. The team who was currently looking after him had been training for quiet some time now, and honestly Link had nothing against relaxing on the grassy hill, so when every the blond ponytail girl asked him if he wanted to do anything else he would just pretend he was asleep, then she would go pouting down to her comrades again and leave Link be, it was for the best.

"Link! Look out!" Just as the words was said a kunai hit only inches away from Links head. His eyes widen as he slowly turned his head towards the sharp object, if it only had hit a few inches closer he would be dead. Link sighed, he really couldn't let his guard down anywhere. Ino ran up the hill, Choji at her heels, asking worried, if Link was ok.

"Yo!" an older man suddenly appeared between Link and the crouching Ino.

"Asuma-sensei? what are you doing here?" The now visible Shikamaru asked. He had been lying in a tree close by ever since they got here.

"I just finished my mission, and thought we could go get lunch, my treat." The older male said and stroke the nice guy pose.

"We are currently on a mission, we have to look after this guy here." The bored teen said and pointed towards the now standing Link.

"Mission?" He questioned while rubbing his chin.

"We are looking after him till team seven comes back from their mission." Ino stated also wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Well, then he has to come to." Asuma said with a grin. "What's your name, lad?" He reached out his hand for a handshake, but got non back.

"Link." The blond said firmly, staring at Asuma. This guy reminded Link of Rusel, not his appearance, nether his personality, more the feeling he was giving of, a warm feeling, like a loving father towards his child. He liked him, unlike the others he didn't trust them in the beginning, but this guy, he felt really safe around, still, he couldn't let his guard down around them. Asuma awkwardly let his arm down while scratching the back of his head."My name is Asuma, I am team ten's sensei, nice to meet you Link." Link just nodded to the other male.

"Let's go to a barbecue!" Choji yelled already ahead on the road, the rest of team ten and Link not far behind. There were a lot of people on the streets, though not half as many as in Castle Town. What caught Links interest though was that among the crown was a blond little girl wearing a pink dress, crying. Link had a soft spot for children, probably because the children back home was like his siblings. Link walked over to the troubled little girl which everyone was to busy to seem to notice, he crouched down while looked concerned at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked gently, knowing that small girls are fragile. The girl hiccuped a few times before answering.

"My mommy's necklace... the cat took it." She said with a small voice while rubbing her eyes. Link glanced over at the dark ally behind the girl and was met by two glowing eyes.

"Girl, what's your name?" Link asked not taking his eyes away from the cat in the ally. The little girl stopped crying and looked up at Link with teary green eyes

"Kaina..." the girl seemed to hesitate as to what Link was going to do. At this point team ten had noticed Links absence and had gone back to look for him only to find him comforting a little girl, so they decided to wait for him to finish.

"Listen up Kaina I want you to crouch beside me here, and when the cat comes close enough I want you to catch it, can you do that?" Link asked whit a warm smile. Kaina nodded seriously ready for any kind of challenge. Link picked up a grass straw, put it between his fingers and started blowing to Epona's song. In truth the song attracted all kind of animals, Link just called it Epona's song because she seemed to enjoy it the most. Thought it is not only the songs doing, a normal human can't play the song and expect the same result, Hulians are the only ones that can surface the true meaning of the song. Hulians are born close to nature and are therefor also close to its creations. As Link played the song more and more people stopped to listen to him. eventually the cat came out of the ally and started rubbing against Link's leg while purring. The little girl used that chance to jump it, roll around on the ground a little, then stand up screaming 'I caught it!' with the cat's pawns in each of her hands. The scene made Link and a few other around him giggle. Link petted the now defeated cat on the head which made it open its mouth and drop the silver necklace.

"Sorry little friend." he apologized to the cat and picked up the necklace as Kaina dropped the cat. "Here you go." Link said with a smile and handed over the necklace to the girl. Kaina was now over joyed, she thanked Link, and took the necklace.

"Look after that necklace." Link said and smiled to the little girl. "Well then, goodbye." He turned around and was greeted by team ten.

"That was amazing, what was that song?" Ino asked with a smile as she hugged Links arm. Link was little by little getting used to the pestering girl, not that he could ever get used to someone constantly touching him, but at least he knew it wasn't ill meant.

"Come on, we have to hurry, the restaurant closes in an hour." Asuma stated, a bit curious about what just happened himself. He was going to ask Kakashi about the boy later.

Before Link could take another step, he was stopped in his tracks. Link turned around and was met by two big green eyes.

"Um, onii-chan..." The girl hesitated to continue. "Can you... help me find my brother?" Kaina looked down unsure if this man was trust worthy or not. Link looked shocked at the big eyed girl.

"Um, sure." Honestly Link felt kind of uncomfortable with all the talking, he really haven't talked this much at once in, well, ever, but he couldn't just abandon the little girl who put her trust in him.

"Don't worry, Kaina we'll find your brother." Ino said with an reasureing smile as she crouched down in front of her, the little girl quickly backed off and ran to hide behind Link. Ino looked confused at her, then Link. Link just shrugged, not sure what to do.

"Huff, I guess we'll have to drop bbq today." Asuma said and lit a cigarette. Choji frowned.

"What! no way!" He said looking away, not wanting to trow away the chance to get free food.

"Mou! Choji! are you suggesting we leave her by herself?" Ino asked, daring him with her glare to say yes.

"No, I... um, what was the question?" Choji looked helplessly around for help.

"I can do it on my own." Link turned to team ten, he seriously didn't want to discuss this matter anymore.

"No, our mission is to look after you, even if we wanted to we couldn't leave you be." Shikamaru said, half asleep.

"Nii-chan?" The girl questioned the help she was getting. Link looked down at the concerned girl.

"Don't worry, we'll find big brother." Link tried to cheer Kaina up, not wanting her to start crying. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back as she took Link's hand.

In a certain mountain cave, far away from Konoha , a shadowy figure crept along the cave wall, propping himself on it.

"Have you got it?" A dark voice asked from the shadows, his eyes looking at the creature from the dark.

"I apologize, my lord. He did not seem to have it..." The figure humbly bowed down before the threatening eyes. "He is currently residenting in a place called Konoha, if we-"

"How dare you show yourself before me without it!" The figure stepped out from the dark and grabbed the creature from the neck, threatening to break it.

"Please lord, forgive me." The shadow creature pleaded for the other to let go. "S-spare me-"

"I have no use for useless trash!" The man squeezed the creature's neck till he heard it brake, then threw it on the ground. "I shall not be defeated again hero, this time you will fall, even if I have to take down Konoha in the process!" The furious man banged his hand against the stone wall, which made the whole tunnel shake.

"Hehehe, it seems I have stumbled over something interesting." A creeping voice came from just outside the cave.

"Who is there! Come out this instant!" His voice echoed trough the tunnel, making some rocks fall from above.

"Now, now, I believe what you mean is come 'in'." The innocent sounding man stepped inside the tunnel.

"How dare you talk back to me! Do you not know who I am!" His eyes was filled with anger. Never in his life has he heard of such disrespect.

"Enlighten me." was the mans only words as he stepped closer.

"I am lord of all beings! Lord Ganondorf!" He stepped out of the shadows to meet the incolant fool, who dared defy him. "You shall bow before me!"

"Lord Ganondorf, it's an honer yo meet them." The man bowed down in front of Ganon just as the previous shadow, which now corps lie beside him. "If I may, my name is Orochimaru. I believe we can help each other." He said and smirked to the other man.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it doesn't seem like we'll find your brother. We could take you home though...?" Ino asked looking concerned at the girl hiding behind Link. Ino just sighed and turned to Shikamaru for answers. "What will we do? Should we just take her home?"

"No! I don't want to go home! I need to find big brother!" The girl was at the verge of crying. This time it was Shikamaru who sighed. He looked over to Link, who only looked determed back. Shikamaru knew he wasn't gonna back down.

"I promised Kaina we would find her brother, I always keep my promises." Link said not averting his eyes away from Shikamaru's.

"Sounds familiar..." He said and scratched the back of his head. "Mendoksena... Let's continue looking."

"You know, I could look for myself, you guys can just go home and-" The now slightly annoyed teen interrupted Link.

"I already told you, you are our mission, we can't just leave you."

'Damn, these people won't leave me alone. I could have used my wolf form and tracked him down instantly' Link looked at the ground, and then at Kaina as he smiled to her and got a smile back. "Don't worry we'll find him." The girl nodded to that, putting all her trust in him. Link got an idea, he just had to make a distraction for one second, then he could teleport away with the twili stone. It should work if the power of twili residents in it. He just had to pretend, that wasn't hard, Link always did it back in Ordon, when Fabio wanted him to watch the goats for an hour longer so he could go fishing, he would pretend he was sick or or that he sprained his ankel.

"Look there he is! Link shouted and pointed behind team ten. All three turned around, including the girl, it was just enough time to grab the girl, take out the stone, and teleport. one second they were in an empty street and the next it was by the village gate.

"He? What just happened?" The girl asked astonished, she used some time on taking in the new surroundings. Now there was the explaining. Link looked around for any humans to witness what was going to happen. No one was close by, so Link turned to the, oddly enough, smiling girl.

"You like animals right?" He asked, crouching in front of her. The girls eyes lightened up as she nodded her head.

"Yes! I do!" She smiled brightly. Link smiled back.

"Then, close your eyes and count to ten, I won't be here when you open them, but a wolf will help you find your brother. Alright?" Link wasn't sure if a little girl could take in so much information at once, but he had no other choice. Kaina looked confused and unsure, but agreed to it. Link noticed her insecureness, and honestly he couldn't blame her, he was pretty sure that even an adult would be confused if someone told them to trust a creature that they normally fear. The girl just nodded, as if it was the most normal thing ever. Kaina quickly hid her eyes behind her hands and started counting. Link took out the stone from his pocket, and held it in both hands. After three seconds the stone in Link's hands started giving of a faint glow, Link then felt a sharp pain in his left palm, he opened his hand to see that the stone slowly sank in to it. He grabbed his wrist in pain, but even if he wanted to he couldn't scream, that would make the girl open her eyes, and witness the moment he turned into a wolf. No one can witness this moment, they will be freaked out and god only knows what they will do. The pain grew to all over his body. First his left arm then his upper body, then his legs and right arm. Link fell to his knees as he still clenched his wrist, it felt like someone was poking him with needles all over his body. One moment his body was in pain and the next it was completely numb.

"10!" Kaina slowly moved her hands away from her eyes. "Onii-chan?" She took a step back when she noticed the black and grey wolf with eyes the color of the sky, then she remembered that Link told her he would help her find her brother. "Will you help me find -, mr. wolf?" Her voice had a hint of fear in it, but she stepped closer and so did Link. Link sniffed the girls scent in.

'If it is her brother they ought to have the same scent' Link walked over beside the girl and sat down, signalizing for her to get on. Kaina of corse hesitated, she first touched Link's back with her one hand.

"Hehe, fluffy." She stated and put her other hand on Link's back. Link lied down so the girl would get on easier. Kaina lifted her right leg over his back, and sat down just as Link felt team ten's presence coming closer.

'Shit! how did they manege no find me this fast?' Link had to act quick, as soon as the girl was on his back he sprinted towards the direction the scent was leading. What was weird was that the people who filled the streets acted as if it was the most normal thing for a wolf to be wandering the streets, some of them moved out of the way or stared at the child riding the wolf, but no one screamed in fear, unlike in Castle town. Just thinking back made Link giggle. He knew it was wrong of him to scare the citizens of Castle town, but even he had to amuse himself sometimes. Link followed the scent of - for quiet some time, team ten always behind him. 'How do they keep finding me!'

" ! There he is!" The girl smiled as she pointed towards a boy slightly older than her, who was shouting her name. Link stopped a few feet away from the boy as Kaina jumped off his back and ran towards the boy. "Onii-san!"

"Kaina!" The boy turned around to reveal big green eyes, just as his sister hugged him. "Kaina! Where have you been?" The boy wrapped his arms around her.

"I was following you, when a cat stole mommy's necklace... but Link-nii helped me, he got the necklace back and helped me find you!" She looked up at her brother and smiled, but his eyes was focused on another thing; Link. - hid Kaina behind him and was ready to jump the wolf any second. "No, onii-san!" She stepped in front of her brother trowing her arms to the side. "He helped me find you!" the boy now looked confused.

"Is that LInk?" He raised an eyebrow, questioning his sister's sanity. Kina sighed.

"No silly, that's-"

"There she is! but where is Link?" the girl was interrupted by some voices in the distance. Link quickly turned around only to be met by team ten and a dog with a headband. The sudden action made them turn their attention to Link, or in their scenario the wolf.

'This day just keep getting better and better.' Link knew he had to get out of there. There is no knowing how they will react or what they'd to if they found out it was him.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"Is that a wolf?" Ino asked. Link was actually surprised that she didn't scream of show any sign of fear. The next one to speak was quiet unusual and surprising.

"Wait here I'll talk to him." The dog walked over to Link, and stopped three feet away. "Why are you inside the village." Even in wolf form Link didn't like to talk, not that he was going to do it ether way. Link looked over to Kaina and her brother. "I have done what I came here for, I will go now" He said to the dog and walked past them.

"Should we go after it?" Choji asked while opening a bag of potato chips.

"No, it's alright." Pakkun said as he walked over to the girl and her brother behind her. "Do you know where Link is?" Kaina also found a talking dog kind of odd, and entertaining. She just shakes her head, not averting her eyes from the talking dog. "I have picked up his scent again."

"Come on, we have to find him." Shikamaru said and turned around.

'I wonder if they are close by... ' Link sighed, he wanted to turn into a human again, but with all these people around he had to be careful. He had to hurry back to the hospital, but didn't remember the way. Link actually considered stopping and asking for directions. but who would he ask there was no animals close by, and since he couldn't talk to humans, he ether had to wait for team ten to find him or he could wander around aimlessly, hoping to stumble over the hospital. Link could hear familiar voices behind him, and instantly recognize their presence.

'You have to be kidding me.' He froze.

"Ne, ne, shouldn't we look for Link first?" A pink head said

"No team ten is on the case." Kakashi answered, nose in his book, as usual.

'But it has only been a day!' Link panicked in his mind, he wasn't sure if he should run away or let them confront him, so he froze.

"Hey look over there!" The energic blond pointed at the blue eyed wolf. "It's a dog!"

"It's a wolf, usuratoncahi." Sasuke said with a bored voice, as if it was an every day thing to see a wolf in the middle of the village. Naruto was obviously exuasted, normally he would come with a comeback, but this time he just glared at his teammate. That made Kakashi look up from his book, and even put it in his pouch.

"Oh, my." Was all he said, as his eyes widened a little. This made Link panicked even more.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" She asked as she turned to the silver-haired ninja. Kakashi didn't break eye contact with the wolf, and nether did Link. The fact that their sensei didn't answer the question made them even more curious, now all eyes was on Kakashi, who's eyes was on Link.

"Did you know..." Kakashi smirked, and nodded to the wolf, who nodded back. "that wolfe's has 43 teeth." Just as he said that the wolf ran out of sight.

"No, they have 42 teeth, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with a know-it-all voice.

"Hey where did the wolf go?" Naruto said with a let down tone.

"Let's go back to the hospital." Kakashi said as he took out the book once more, and started walking.

"But he is missing. Did you forget?" Sakura asked, walking alongside Kakashi.

"I have a feeling he is back." He said, as the rest of the team followed.

**Thank you for reading!**

**I'm not really proud over this chapter, BUT next chapter Link is on a mission!**

**Guest, I'm glad you took the time to review, I'll try to be more observant from now on c:**

**Wolf zelda, you read my mind, but not now in the future chapters ;D**

**Skyward-Girl, thank you for the encouragement!**

**Bye, bye ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize... this chapter isn't as long as I anticipated it to be and it took me ages to write... sorry. **

**But after I hadn't gotten anything done, I decided to pull an all timer. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of zelda nor Naruto. **

chapter: 6

"I don't see the problem." Link put both his hands on his hips, obviously irritated by the woman in front of him. He had been standing outside the hokage's office for half an hour waiting for his turn to discuss the matter about his equipment, and when it finally was his turn, the hokage couldn't see him, so her assistant came to see him instead, which didn't exactly lighten Link's mood.

"Well, there is no problem..." Shizune walked to the hokage's desk, opened a drawer and looked for some papers, Link waited for a good excuse for the hokage to not meet up to their appointed time. "Right now the hokege is giving team seven a mission, which you will be joining them in."

"And..." Link let his hands down and gave the lady in front of him an anticipating look. Link wasn't one to loose his cool fast, even with people he didn't know, but these people was really pushing Link's buttons.

"But before the mission, the hokage has decided to have a little match to know your full potential. She can't just send you out on a S-ranked without knowing how strong you are and how much you can handle" Shizune finally found what she was looking for, closed the drawer and handed Link the paper. Link looked down at the paper then at Shizune.

"This is... ?" Link looked up with tired eyes, not physically of corse, he was out rested, but anyone would be mentally tired if there was a new thing that popped up every five minutes. You'd think he had gotten used to it trough his journey, but he was prepared to sacrifice anything in the journey, sure it was exhausting but he pretty much expected monsters to follow him and try to kill him, he just hoped his stay here, from here on and onwards, wouldn't be as exhausting.

"This is about the mission your assisting team seven in, the details of where and whom the mission is from." Shizune said and turned around to clean up the mess on Tsunade's desk.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Link asked for the original reason he came here for.

"Ah, yes. Hayate!" She shouted, head still in the paperwork. The door opened behind Link and a man with a black bandana on his head came in, carrying Link's equipment. Link wasn't the person to publicly express his feelings, but he really light up when he saw his master sword and shield lying over his grass green tunic. Link walked over to the man, nodded in appreciation and took his equipment.

"You should hurry up and get ready, you're meeting up with team seven by the memorial stone in twenty minutes, Hayate here, will show you the way." She said still focused on the paperwork. Hayate nodded as he walked out with Link behind him.

Link was putting on his equipment and tunic he had gotten back, when Hayate came into the room.

"Are you done yet? We're leaving in five minutes." He said with his body half way inn the door. Hayate had been waiting outside the room for Link to finish getting ready, and was starting to get inpatient. Link looked over at Hayate, buttoned on his pouch and nodded. "Well then, we should get going." He said and signalized for Link to follow. They walked trough the town as Link looked up towards the sky, not a single cloud was to be seen, the aroma of food was in the air, and children's laughter could be heard. Link closed his eyes and and listened to the sounds of the town. He could get used to this, not having to look out for people or monsters who wanted his head... No! how could he think that, he was needed home... he was, right? Link started to get worried, was he really going to abandon his friends and family...

"So you're a swordsman." The sudden voice interrupted Link's thoughts.

"Y-Yes." He said knowing Hayate couldn't see him if he nodded.

"I must warn you, the mach won't be easy." Link looked up, interested to hear the rest. "Since this is a S-ranked mission, you'll probably have to fight someone strong, maybe even Kakashi." The man in front of him said, and glancing back to see Link's reaction.

"Hn." Was Link's only word, as he looked around, noticing that the people around him was staring.

"You aren't from around here, are you." Link looked at Hayate, questioning his statement. Hayate quickly noticed his pondering, and let out a sigh. "Well, for once, your clothes is weird, they attract peoples attention. And second, you didn't flinched when I mentioned that you could end up fighting Kakashi-san." He turned around and fully faced Link. Link looked him in the eyes, not wanting to brake eye contact. "Now I know you're not a ninja, and you might be strong, but be careful if you end up fighting him." He said with a smile and turned around. Link smiled back, and thanked the man for the advice. "We're here." Hayate pointed towards the small crowd by the memorial stone.

"LINK!" Link instantly recognized the voice of the pink head, and shivered by the thought of her touching him all over again.

"Link, you're finally here." The harsh, blond woman said as she put her hand on her hip. "Let's get started."

"Woah, Link, your outfit's pretty flashy." Everyone looked at Naruto and wondered how _he_ could say that. the blond just put his hands up in defense, as he stepped back. Tsunade sighed and turned her attention towards Link again.

"Anyway, you will be fighting Kakashi."

"Wait, he's a jounin and Link isn't even a ninja , that doesn't seem fair." Sakura said as Kakashi put away his book and was paying attention to the conversation for once.

"After what I have heard, you're strong enough to take on a jounin, even two if you must." Every one stopped to take in what just was said. Though everyone looks shocked by the news, Link didn't even know what they were talking about, but after what Hayate told him, he was guessing Kakashi was pretty strong. Sasuke glared at Link, the desier to fight him growing stronger.

"Good luck kid." Jiraya said with a smile. Link nodded and turned around to the one in front of him, as team seven, Tsunade, Jiraya and Hayate backed off away from the fight.

"So you're a swordsman." Kakashi said and took out a kunai from his pouch. "This is going to get interesting."

Link wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword and slowly lifted it up from it's sheath. nobody moved for a while. a weak breeze brushed trough them.

"Why aren't they moving?" Sakura asked and looked up at her superior. Tsunade wrinkled her eyebrows.

"They're analyzing each other's movements."

"But they're not moving." The short blond by her side said.

"Body language." came from the sannin standing next to Sasuke.

Everyone's eyes was on the two out in the field, looking for the last bit of movement. As the wind stopped blowing, both Link and Kakashi started running towards each other, kunai and sword in hand. The metals touched, and Kakashi jumped up and kicked towards Link's face, Link just dodged the blow as Kakashi's kunai came towards him from the opposite side. Link blocked the blow with his gauntlet, fell to his knees and kicked the silver haired ninja's legs apart which made him lose his balance, the blond used that opportunity to swing his sword towards Kakashi, as he slashed trough, his body bursted into smoke.

'What? where did he go... ' Link looked around helplessly for any signs of the silver haired ninja. 'Ok, calm down, try to sense him..." Link closed his eyes and tried to sense the others presence. "In the trees!' Link turned around to some threes far away. He put his sword in it's sheath again and reached for his bow in his pouch. As he lifted the bow up he could hear the loud-mouthed blond shout in the background. Link lifted the bow to eye-level, put the arrow on, aimed for the place Kakashi was hiding and shot it. a few seconds later the ninja jumped out of the trees, and landed a few feet away from Link, this time, instead of waiting Link put the bow back in his pouch, rushed towards him and swung his sword with great speed, Kakashi barely able to block it. The silver haired ninja jumped back, away from Link and threw a few shirukens at him, Link put the sword away again and easily dodged them, but he didn't manege doge the kick that was headed towards his stomach as easily. The blow sent Link to the ground, but regained balance again as soon as he hit the ground. Kakashi came running towards him and was just about to swing his kunai as Link took a back-flip, landed on his feet behind Kakashi and trusted his shield towards him. he once again lost balance. Link didn't have time to take out his sword so he used hand-to-hand combat. He hit Kakashi on his stomach then right shoulder so that he would fall to the ground, but it didn't go as planned, Kakashi kicked Link's feet, which made Link fall down next to Kakashi. Link used his elbow, and trusted it in Kakashi's stomach, but as the other time, he disappeared without a trace.

'damn it! Not this again.' Link had wanted to end this battle quickly so that he could go and get some rest before the mission, but of course, there is always a problem with Link having a rest. It's as if the heavens didn't want Link to ever relax. The sudden change of atmosphere pulled Link out of his thoughts.

'From behind!' Link took his sword out of its sheath, took a few steppes to the right, just as the ninja shouted something.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Kakashi was kneeling down on one knee, pointing his index and middle finger towards the sky as the tip of Link's sword touched his neck.

"You lose." was all Link said as silence took over. Everyones eyes was widened by the performance.

"On the contrary, my friend." Another Kakashi came up from behind and pointed his kunai to Link's neck. Link's eyes widened as he slowly turned his head towards the shadow clone.

"What the..."

"Kakashi's the winner!" Tsunade walked fast towards them as Kakashi and Link both put their weapons away, and the shadow clone disappeared, which made Link flinch.

"I guess I won't be coming with you then." Link said to Kakashi. "Thank you for the mach. You're not bad." The blond reached out a hand and the silver haired took it, and eye-smiled to the other.

"Wrong!" The harsh woman interrupted. "You're going with them. The mach was about whether or not could handle the S-ranked mission, not about winning or losing." Tsunade began to walk away, Jiraya and Hayate not far behind. "And besides, as soon as you get used to these ninjas, you and Kakashi are fighting again." She said with an evil intent in her eyes as she glanced back. Link just nodded as the woman walked away.

"Why do I have a feeling she enjoyed that... " Sakura sweat dropped.

"Come on Sakura-chan, do you even have to ask." The blond said with a goofy smile, as he turned towards Link again. "Oh! Link! by the way, what was that bow you pulled out of nowhere?" Naruto leaned in closer to Link with an anticipating look on his face. Everyone's just as curious eyes was questioning him. Link stepped back from the hyperactive blond.

"Well, it's a magic pouch, I can fit anything I want in it." Link said and put his arms up in defense towards the now more hyper blond.

"Hm, that's weird. when we went trough your stuff, there was nothing in it." Link looked up at Kakashi, not wanting to go trough the discussion that they went trough his stuff.

"It only reacts to me, given the magic seal I put on it." All four nodded in union, meaning they understood.

"And by magic you, mean chakra, right?" Sakura asked as she too came closer to Link. Link looked half confused, half tired. He was sick of not knowing anything about this place.

"No, by magic, I mean magic." Link looked around. "What was the other thing you mentioned... ?" Everything once again went quiet, and every one looked at each other in confuson.

"How could you not know wha-!"

"Okay, is everybody ready for the mission." Kakashi interrupted Sasuke which made him start his bad habit of glaring again. "I hope you are, 'cus we'll be leaving pretty soon." There was so much they didn't know about this boy. 'Just who is he.'

"Master! Please resist the urge! We have sent for help!" The middle aged man stopped in his tracks, and looked down at the man kneeling on the floor.

"Josey, how can you stand still knowing your father might still be out there? How can you do nothing!" The man on the floor raised his head to reveal teary eyes.

"Master, please... " The other walked out the room without looking back.

"I'll put an end to these monster's work"

"Naruto! if you don't hurry, we'll leave you!" Sakura shouted to the panicking blond, who was running at full speed towards them. Team seven and Link was currently standing by the village gate, ready to depart.

"Ah! Wait for me!"

"Naruto, even Kakashi is here before you... what were you doing?" Sakura said as she put both hands on her hips, and looked down angrily at Naruto. Naruto just looked up at her with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." He looked up and smiled his same goofy smile.

"Okay! Is everybody ready?" Kakashi said as he walked past them and out the gate.

"Mission start!" Naruto shouted as he dragged Link and Sakure who dragged Sasuke. Link wondered if he should remind them about the shouting and physical contact, but honestly, he didn't want to ruin Naruto's mood. He liked him, you could always rely on him to lighten up the mood. It's the first time Link have met someone like him, you could search all over Hyrule and not find anyone as positive and happy all the time.

"Are we there yet...?" Naruto said after taking a deep breath.

"We have only been walking for a few hours..." Kakashi looked concerned at his blond student. "If you're already tired, maybe you're not cut out to be on this mission." He turned around and smiled an evil smile as he knew Naruto would take the bait.

"WHA-? Now way, I- I was just kidding!" Naruto forced a half annoyed smile and laughed off Kakashi's words. Kakashi just eye-smiled back which made Naruto more annoyed. Link was also pretty tired, he was never used to travel alongside someone. It was surprisingly exhausting. Naruto trailed beside Link, he looked like he had been walking for days, even the girl wasn't that tired. Everyone seemed caught up with their own things, Naruto was exhausted, Kakashi was reading his book, Sakura was busy being annoying and Sasuke was busy being annoyed. So when Link sensed someone close by he knew he had to take the matter in own hands. As he reached into his pouch he noticed Kakashi looking at him. Link sent a questioning look back, Kakashi just nodded as he put his icha icha paradise in his pouch, and picked up a kunai. The blond noticed his actions and decided to proceed. Link knew Sasuke was sharp, so when he as well noticed Kakashi's actions, he knew something was up, as he was about to question him, they got surrounded.

"Get back!" Kakashi yelled as he put his arm out as a sign for Sakura to step back.

"Hand over all your values, and no one get hurt!" One of them said and pointed his sword towards them. There were about twelve of them, Link was analyzing their movement's and quickly noticed that they weren't skilled fighters. He glanced over to the others, and as expected, Kakashi didn't seemed the last bit of stressed.

"Yosh!**(1)** I'll take care of them!" Naruto said as he stepped foraward. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**(2)**" Multiplied Naruto's came with a 'poff', and Link's eyes widened.

'That's the same trick Kakashi-san used... but there is so many of him.' Link took a step back to let the rest of them come forth.

"You're finally here Konoha ninjas, a little early though?" The young man opened the door and let the four ninjas in. "My name is Josey, but we can leave the introductions for later. Come on in." The man lead the four in to an open room with nothing inside but a few pillows on the ground. The house was an old fashion japanese house so the floorboards creaked as they walked over to the pillows.

"We called you here because, well... let me start from the beginning. Wait here I'll go make some tea" The four of them sat down on the pillows in the middle of the room, as the brown haired man went to make some tea. Just as Joesy went out the door, one of the ninjas started smiling, and looked over to the one beside him.

"He fell for it, this is easier than thought." The eyes of the man glimmered as he smiled.

"Kotai! concentrate on the mission!" The older man beside him said without looking at him.

"He is right if you screw around, and master finds out, there is no saying what he will do to you! Hehe." The other man with a white bandana covering his black hair and half his eyes said.

"All of you shut up." The fourth man sitting in the middle said, just as Josey walked in.

"The tea is ready." The man said with a half hearted smile. He gave each person their cup, and proceeded to take a sip from his own. "So let's start with introductions. You already know my name, so tell me yours." He said with tired eyes and the same half hearted smile he had a few seconds ago.

"Well, this is Kotai." He pointed to the smiling man beside him. "And the guy beside him is Masaru, this is Soku, and my name is Hotaka." He smiled an innocent smile to the other man, as he heard a burp noise come from Kotai, which made Hotaka cast him a glare. The other man froze at the sight of the glare directed towards him.

"Well then, should I start telling the story?" Kotai and Soku sighed. They didn't want to hear the story, they came here for the mission, and then they would leave. Suko turned towards Hotaka and gave him a look asking if they just could kill the man already. The other man gave a weak shake, and turned around to the brunette in front of him.

"Please do." Hotaka nodded to Josey as he put his tea cup down, took a deep breath and looked up at the ninjas again.

"You see, our village holds a sacred tresure." As the brunet said it Kotai perked up. "We have had it for generations, no one outside the village have ever heard of it, until now. Someone must have spilled the information, and now someone's after it. We're not really sure of who the pursuers of it are, but they have already striked several times. They have killed several people... That's why we called you, once they strike again, we want you to take them out. We... we don't want to live in fear anymore!" He looked determined up at the four in front of him. Hotaka looked the man in the eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of your problem for you."

**(1) Yosh is an expression used in the japanese language, meaning 'Okay!' or 'Alright!'**

**(2) Kage bunshin no jutsu, also known as shadow clone jutsu. Naruto multiplies himself... That's all I have :D **

**Knight25, thank you I appreciate the encouraging words! **

**Skyward-Girl, It really helped that you commented, 'cus I was stuck on the fifth chapter, but thanks to you I managed to finish! Thank you!**

**madlink007, haha, you sir made me laugh!**

**Baka27, haha, I actually had to look that fact up, since I wanted Kakashi to say something stupid and totally unrelated . I can relate... I'm from Norway, but not to worry your English is good!**

**Bibi D, originally I was only planning to make Ganondorf the bad guy, but since Orochimaru already was there, I just threw him on...**

**6tailedninja, Thank you! I really like it when people correct me when I'm wrong or something is missing. Sorry English isn't my native language... so if the writing goes downward again please tell me so I can do something about it :)**

**Guest, Thank you for the review, I will continue the fic, not sure about finishing it though. I'm planning to make this a long story, so stay with me till the end!**

**Oh! and I forgot to mention Kaina is my OC and so are Kotai, Masaru, Soku, Hotaka and Josey.**

**Please keep reviewing! It really keeps me going knowing people are actually reading my fic. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tada! Done and done! chapter seven people! enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of zelda nor Naruto.**

**Chapter: 7**

"Please stop hitting us!" Some of the ambushers on the ground in front of Kakashi begged as the rest lay scattered unconscious around them. Kakashi took a step forward as the men in front of him gazed up in fear.

"So you expect me to believe your story, that you don't know who you received this mission from, but you accept it ether way?" Kakashi glared down at the other man, which made him shiver in fear. The ambusher almost looked to scared to answer the question.

"T-the pay was really good... so we figured if we just did as the man asked... everything would be alright." The man mumbled the last sentence fearing the ninjas reaction. As expected Kakashi took another step towards them, which made their eyes big with tears.

"'Everything would be alright'?" Kakashi's glare grew darker and darker. "From what I could hear from your stories, you seemed to have killed a lot of innocent people... And I still hear you say 'everything would be alright'. The man's gaze dropped down to the ground.

"P-please don't kill us!" he closed his eyes expecting for the worst.

"Kakashi-san(1)." Kakashi turned around to his team and Link, who were patiently waiting for Kakashi to finish the intorrogation. "I think we have got all the information he has, and do not forget our mission ahead." Link said as he stood up from the ground next to Naruto.

"Ah! Yes, I was having so much fun I almost forgot. Let's go team, Link." Team seven and Link was about to start walking, when the ambusher spoke up once more.

"Wait! Your name is Link?" The man looked at the blond with big eyes.

"What of it?" Link stopped along with the rest of the team.

"T-the man that handed us the mission, he was talking about you 'a green clothed man named Link'." The blond instantly knew who the man in front of him was talking about. Link jogged over to the ambusher and bent down to his eye level.

"That man, where is he now?"

"I don't know, we only met up to discuss the mission... but if I were you I would get out of here as fast as possible, that man is looking to kill you, and he did not seem weak."

"Link?" Sakura stepped forward, fearing her new friends safety.

"Let's keep going." Link ignored the worried pink head, and kept walking. His comrades eyes followed him, expecting him to at least explain to them who this man, who wanted his life is. It's not that Link didn't want to explain to them, he just didn't want to drag them in to his dangerous matters, but he knew he couldn't go on without telling them. "The man I told of in my stories... I believe it might be him." Sakura and Naruto gasped as Kakashi and Sasuke only wrinkled their eyebrows.

"Why do you think it's him?" Kakashi asked with a quiet voice. "Didn't you kill him before you fell unconscious?"

"I'm not sure it's him, but the possibility is high." Link closed his eyes. "I heard something when my leg was still injured, and we were attacked. I fear it might have been him."

**FLASHBACK**

"A ReDead?" Sakura asked as she scratched her cheek "That thing has a name?" Link nodded and looked down at the bed he was lying on.

"That's what they're called. They were originally humans, but they were consumed by their hatred which made them what they are today." Sakura put her hand in front of her mouth.

"That's so sad..."

"I fear the monster might have been after me..." everything went quiet "That's why if you don't want to find your self in that kind of situation again I suggest you stay away from me." Link looked up only to be greeted by Naruto's stupid looking grin.

"I can't believe you underestimate us so much!" He said as he hit the other blonds back. "Didn't you see how great we were?" Link looked at Naruto with bored eyes, as if asking if it was a rhetorical question, but Naruto kept smiling and hitting Link's back.

"You almost died-"

"Now, now small details aren't important." Naruto interrupted Link with a big goofy grin.

"It's not details, it's-"

"Well, we should get going, we have to report what just happened." Link knew Naruto only meant good when he interrupted him, so he smiled at him has they were leaving the room.

"Wait!" Link called out as he stumbled out of bed.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto looked worried at Link.

"Did you hear a... voice back there?" Link wasn't sure what to ask, he knew he had heard it, but was it possible that the many years of traveling had made him insane?

"Other than Sasuke screaming, no." Naruto said with a teasing look on his face as he scratched his chin. Sasuke only glared at the blond with a look saying 'I'll kill you the first chance I get'.

"Never mind then." Link said with a relieved smile and got into bed once more.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So that was the voice you were talking about." Sasuke interrupted everyones thoughts. Link looked up not sure what to say. After what he told them of the evil who tried to consume their land, Hyrule, he was sure they would understand that it was far to much of a risk to let him live with them which they couldn't take, or couldn't _afford _to take. To put their own land- or village in danger, only for the beneficial of one person, whom they never have met nor have any connection with. Now that Link think about it, why would the even consider it? It's not like he has done anything to earn their trust, though he would be lost without them, he still have no idea of how he got here or how he's able to go back to his home land.

'It's like a one sided love.' Link chuckled to himself as the thoughts hit him.

"What's so funny? Am I wrong?" Sasuke asked irritably, annoyed by the fact that he was ignored.

"No, you're not wrong, I just think we should discuss this matter later, our mission is still ongoing." Sasuke looked annoyed over at Kakashi, who nodded in agreement.

"He is right, we can't keep getting sidetracked like this, we have to focus." He said as he crossed his arms. Saske wanted to know more, just as much as any other around him, but even he can't go against Kakashi's words

"Hn, whatever."

—•—•—•—•—

"And this is the garden, the last place we'll be visiting." Josey said and pointed towards the flower filled garden with a smile.

"Thank god-" Kotai said as Masuru hit him across his head, Kotai only glared back.

"Wait, what about the treasure room?" Soku asked anticipated. Josey looked at him for a while, not sure what to say.

"Em, I'm sorry but only people from inside the village can enter that room." Hotaka looked annoyed, but quickly hid the emotion.

"Then how are we going to protect this treasure, if we don't even know where it is?" Josey gave him a stern look

"If you remember what i wrote on the mission slip you would know that your mission is not to protect the treasure, but rather the people of this village." Everything went quiet, no one said a word, the four ninjas only exchanged looks with each other. Then Hotaka suddenly turned towards the brunet and smiled, as if determined of what to do. "Who are you people?" Josey asked with big eyes, suddenly realizing they weren't the ninjas he was expecting. Kotai and soku smiled sadistically at the man in front of them.

"You'll soon find out!" Hotaka pulled his sword out of its sheath and pointed it towards the frightened man in font of them.

"Now show us the way to this treasure of yours." The other tree ninjas followed Hotakas lead, pulled out their swords and pointed them at the brunets neck. Hosaka gulped and closed his eyes.

"E-even if you cut me down, I shall never speak of the place it lies!" He looked at the four deceivers, with furious eyes. Hotaka only smiled back, as if piting the man for his weakness.

"You may not, but they probably will." He turned his head towards the village. Josey's eyes widened in fear.

"You would kill innocent people, just for an old treasure?! You really are worse than scum!" He glared at them with a look showing anger and fear at the same time. Hotaka grabbed the insolent man by his collar.

"It's called ninjas. Now show us the treasure!" Josey bowed his head in shame, shame of betraying his village, shame of betraying his ancestors who had protected their treasure before him.

"Before I show you the way, please tell me, my father and the chief." Hotaka tilted his head, having no idea what the other man wanted. "Don't play dumb! you are associating with those barbarians that has been attacking our village. They- they have been taking hosteges from our village every time they're here, my father, my friends! Our village chief went after them, he wanted to rescue our people... he- he has yet to come back..." Josey fell down to his knees, and started crying. Hotaka sighed as he looked down at the brunet.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, moreover, I don't care." The man looked bored down at the other.

"Hurry up and show us the way!" Kotai yelled from behind Hotaka. Josey looked up in anger and shame.

"You wont get away with this! God will punish you!" Every one was quiet for a while, before Soku interrupted with a cruel laughter.

"Your villagers has been slaughtered, you're constantly under attack, your village chief is gone, and still you put your trust in this 'god' of yours." Soku looked down with a disgusted look in his eyes, as if he was looking at a low life ant. "Tell me what is so great about this god of yours?" The disgusted ninja asked, as if honestly wanting to know.

"He punishes the sinful ones." Josey glared at the man above him, who only smiled a cold smile back. Soku felt himself getting irritated, where was this god of his when _he _needed him?

"Well then, say hello to your 'god' from me."

"Wait! Soku, we need him!" Soku lifted his sword, and was about to strike down the man in front of him, when his sword hit another metal, which surprised all five men. Every ones eyes got bigger, as they noticed a man in front of them.

"Wh- Who are you...?" The man looked up to reveal sky blue eyes glaring at him, he then turned to Josey, who's eyes also was big.

"Run." The four ninjas quickly got over the shock, and got in to battle stances.

"Why you... !" Soku lifted his sword once again. "Don't get in my way!" The blue eyed man's sword and Soku's clashed once more, as the blue eyed man kicked the other in the stomach, and sent him to the ground. Soku looked at the ninjas beside him in irritation. "Why are you just standing there? Get him!" The tree other ninjas rushed towards him, but quickly stopped when three kunais flew past them.

"What now?!" Hotaka turned towards where the kunais came from, and noticed the five ninjas in the distance. "Who's there! show yourself!"

"Oi! Link, you could have at least warned us instead of running off like that!" The irritated blond shouted, as he ran towards Link.

"Fuck! the Konoha ninjas are here!" Kotai shouted as he took another step back.

"Retreat!" The quickly ninjas disappeared, as the rest of team seven came running over.

"They're gone..." Josey relaxed his shoulders. "Thank you! Thank you very much!" The brunet said as he stood up from the ground. Kakashi walked over to the other man.

"Not to worry, it's our job." Kakashi but his kunai back into his pouch, no longer needing it. "We apologize we're late, we ran into some... complications on the way." Josey seemed to not be paying attention to what Kakashi was saying at all.

"Em, excuse me..." The man walked past Kakashi, over to the other three ninjas, and stopped before Link. "Your name." He looked Link in the eyes. "Your clothes, your sword." He averted his eyes to Links tunic then his master sword. "Might it really be? Are you really him?" Everyones attention was now on Link and Josey.

"Link?" Sakura sent Link a questioning look, asking if he knew the man before him. Link just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah! I apologize." The brunet kneeled to the ground raising everybody's curiosity even more. "My name is Josey Amaya. I... we have been waiting for you, Hero chosen by the goddess." Link's eyes widened even more, this was the first time anyone had ever called him that here.

"How-"

"Link? what is he talking about?" Sakura interrupted Links thoughts, which shook him out of his frozen state.

"I... " Link looked at Sakura then at the kneeling man who was now about to stand up.

"Are you not avere of who this boy is?" Kakashi took a step closer not wanting to miss it, this is what he has been wondering the whole time, 'just who is this boy...'

"Come, follow me." Josey signalized for them to follow. Now even Link was curious, how did this man know who he was? No humans on _this_ land have ever heard of him, nor the goddess. Then why...? They followed Josey trough the old fasion japanese house, in some doors, and stooped in front of a big closet. Josey opened the door, went in and looked back for the others to follow, as if it was the most normal thing here for six people to enter a closet together. Link entered first, then Kakashi and Sakura. As Naruto was about to enter, he blocked the way for Sasuke, and looked at him in the eyes.

"You have to get out of the closet before you enter another." Naruto's eyes was dead serious. The blond and the raven haired stared at each other for a while, and honestly Link pretty much though Naruto deserved the punch he got from Sasuke, now was nether the time nor the place to fool around. They were walking down some long stairs when Josey started talking again.

"Normally we don't allow outsiders in here... " He looked back at Link. "but since it's you, hero."

"How, if I may ask, do you know of me?" Link asked, not averting his eyes from the man in front of him. This might actually be the first time Link has ever been curious about something, let alone someone. It has always been about the evil that rests upon Hyrule or the source of that evil, not that he wasn't interested in it, it was just that, well, it wasn't his choice, he had his whole life planned ahead of him by someone else, it was never _his _choice to go out and explore the world, it was never his choice to leave his village, or friends behind, but to many people relied on him, the human world _and_ the twili's were depending on him... _were. _No! he had to get rid of those thoughts, how could he even start to think about it?

"Well, you are pretty famous around here." Link was glad the man distracted him from his thoughts, he really didn't want to think about it anymore. It's not like he knows where he is, and how to get back ether, and even if he did- 'Stop. I'm doing it again. I have to get back to my family, they are waiting for me.' "We're here." Josey stopped in front of another door, found a key in his pocket, and unlocked the door. Everyones eyes grew bigger as they walked in the door.

"Wha-" Team seven and Link's eyes wandered around the room, all astonished of what they're seeing.

"That's... That's me... " There was what looked like over a thousand years old paintings, painted on the walls, paintings of Link, Link riding Ephona over the fields of Hyrule. Link touched the wall, not believing what he is seeing. Even if you looked, you wouldn't find paintings like this in Hyrule. Links eyes wandered toward something in the background.

"Midna!" Everyones eyes fell back on Link.

"That's Midna? But that looks like a-"

"Shadow creature." Kakashi interrupted the pink head without even realizing it, eyes still on the painting in front of him.

"So Midna's her name... " The brunets voice came from behind Link.

"You know her?" The blond asked surprised. 'How does this man know of her? Why?' Josey smiled.

"You probably have many questions, I shall start from the very beginning. You see my family has always been the protectors of this cave for centuries, we have had visions of a hero coming to rescue us from the evilness of the world, then recently a shadow- Midna started showing up, she was calling you, calling your name 'Link' she would say nothing but your name for hours." Link looked down to the ground. 'She has been needing my help.' The blond had a feeling he had betrayed his compani- friend 'Midna!' He clenched his eyes in shame and regret.

"Father... told me, that if I ever were to meet this hero chosen by the goddess, I would give him this." Josey walked to the back of the room, and picked up something from a pedestal, Link walked over to the brunet.

"This is the treasure we have been protecting for centuries, the treasure the barbarians has been looking for, the treasure we have been holding on for you." Josey handed Link a pitch black stone, with something engraved on it, but it was hard to see what was written. Just as Link touched the stone it started glowing, and everything around team seven, Josey and Link had turned white, just like his dream. Everyone looked concerned at their surroundings.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked Josey, believing he must know.

"I don't know... this has never happened before." Josay said, not being able to avert his eyes from his surroundings. Then suddenly a faint light lit in font of Link, getting everyones attention.

"...Midna..." Link's voice cracked up.

"_Link... " _ They were just standing there, staring at each other for what seemed like minutes, before the shadow being started talked once again. "_Link my time is short, you have to find my body... Ganondorf, before he disappeared he sealed me away, sealed my body away. Please find me... find my three pieces before he does..." _The faint light Midna was giving of started to disappear.

"Wait!Where are they? Don't go!" Link reached out to her just as she vanished completely, together with the white surroundings. "MIDNA!" The blond fell to his knees, not sure what to do... or where to start. He had nothing to go on. "What... do I do..."

"Link... ?" Sakura stepped forward. This is the first time she, or team seven has seen Link so exited, so of course they were worried.

"DAMN IT!" Link banged the ground with his fist as hard as he could. Kakashi walked over to the desperate blond.

"We'll help." Was all he said, as Link looked up, then smiled. "We'll find her together."

"Yeah... Thanks."

"Don't worry about it! That's what friends are for!" The energic blond said, as he jumped Link. Maybe traveling alongside humans isn't to bad... Though even if he gets the chance to get back home now, there was no way he would take it!

**Weeeeeewwhhh... sorry.**

**At the beginning I only had a writers block, but when I sat down and finally decided to finish the chapter... my pc would turn on for some seconds, show some writing then turn back off, so I'm borrowing this one for a while (only to write on) while mine is getting fixed... **

**(1) It's a formal way of calling someone you don't really know or older than you... (I think)**

**Skyward-Girl; Thank very much c: honestly I'm not that skilled writer, you just have to explain everything they're doing, or what's happening :)**

**Hylian Mage; That is indeed a great question, stay tuned to find out XD**

**Baka27; Haha, you are really funny! X)**

**madlink007; Thank you :) I know I'm not that skilled of a writer, I will try my best getting better... I actually have a break line (I know what you mean c:) but it disappears once I upload it... so I added a line (Hope it works .)**

**Guest; I will try... can't promise anything C:)**

**WhiteHero; Thank you.**

**WhiteHero; Thank you very much.**

**WhiteHero; Thank you, It really means a lot to me! :D**

**Profezia di Morte; Thank you very much, sir Morte XD**

**Profezia di Morte; I really appreciate it, brah (bro) :)**

**WhiteHero; thanks, and I will (sorry for the late update)**

**Luna; Thank you, sweetie :D**

**Lothar; I have written 'thanks' so many times, so I'm just gonna give you a 3 :D**

**Lothar; Oh, it will... it will... MOHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Leo; I love your name, man! (thanks btw c:)**

**Hotaru Shoharu; Sorry I have only played the games (loz) and I take what I can remember from there (as well as Naruto) I'm at the last season (like 30 episodes behind or something) plus I'm to lazy to look up stuff... but was it anything you especially didn't like... ?**

**Kai; Now, Kai, you know I can't do that! That would be boring and less to be exited about ;) but thanks for the review :D**

**Thanks for reading! :D I really enjoy writing back to you guys (I always do it when I'm finished writing a chapter!) so if there are any questions at all (doesn't matter what kind) please ask send me a message or just review :D Oh! and btw, I have made some fan art about this fic (I have a special folder on DA) it's named 'LINK OF KONOHA FAN ART' If you want to check it out my Deviantart name is theoneandonly4 (4 is my lucky nummer! teehee ;D)**

**I have to go to sleep now (it's 2 am) good night :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this didn't take long *Sarcasm* anyways, I apologize, both you and I know I don't have a weekly or monthly update pattern, this, for me is just a hobby, but I must admit I'm an ass for making you wait this long for the next chapter. Sorry.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of zelda nor Naruto**

Chapter: 8

"And that's pretty much what happened." Kakashi said, standing in the middle of the Hokages office. They had just returned from their mission, which had quiet an unusual turn to it. So instead of handing Tsunade a written report, he decided to discuss the matter face to face.

"And the missing villagers?" She asked, resting her chin on her folded fingers, giving her full attention to the jounin in front of her.

"Still remaining missing. We have searched trough out the nearby woods, and have found nothing, not even a trace of blood. I'm starting to believe that the manslaughter the villagers have been talking about, ether has been going about outside the forest border, or it never happened." Kakashi paused to see if Tsunade had anything to add in his chain of thought, when he noticed the questioning look she was giving him, he continued. "So ether the villagers lied, or the slaughter has actually been going on outside the borders." The sannin let out a big sigh as she shifted in her chair.

"Both options are as meaningless as the other. I'll put someone investigate further into this case. But for now we'll have to discuss another matter. Tsunade picked up the worn out brown book, just as she had a few days ago, and put is on her desk, as she turned her chair around to the ninja beside her. "Koji, i need you to fetch the big mouthed brat for me." She ordered as she once again turned towards Kakashi, you could hear Koji's footsteps getting more and more distant, as she walked down the hallway.

"You know she could mistake that for ether Naruto or Sasuke, right?" The jounin said as he eyed the slowly closing door.

"Damn, I forgot there was more of them..." She paused as if realizing something. "How do you manege?" She said with almost a pitied look in her eyes.

"Meh, I get by." The now bored looking jounin answered, as he was considering pulling up his perverted book from his pouch, and just as he was about to do so, there was a knock on the door.

"Koji, how many times have I said that you don't need to knock when you're working your shift in the office-." The door opened to reveal a green clothed man.

"I apologize for the intrusion," Link said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Where is Koji?" She asked from behind her desk, expecting another to come in the door before it closed.

"Koji...?" Link tilted his head, trying to remember the person out of the many people he met in the last few days.

"She was supposed to escort you to me." Link was sure he hadn't met the person before, he was not one to forget a name.

"Must have missed her." He simply said and brushed it off. "Actually I'm here to talk to you." The blond said and glanced up at Tsunade, She looked curiously at Link.

'What more could the brat possible want, he already got his equipment back.'

"I'm sure you have heard what happened on our mission." He said and looked at the silver haired man beside him, that had just picked up the same book as always and started reading it. 'Does he never finish that? I'm starting to get curious about it...' Link soke his head, preventing him from getting further sidetracked. "I take it you also now know of Midna." Tsunade nodded, knowing Link wanted a response. "Then you also know what I must do to get her back."

"Brat, your point." she said impatiently.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Link said as he bowed his head down in front of her desk.

"I will be leaving this village to start my journey."

"Why so suddenly?" Kakashi asked, as the book was not to bee seen anymore.

"My leg is fully healed, I appreciate your hospitality, but I feel I have overstayed my welcome." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"You are indeed right, now that your leg is healed there is no reason for you to hang around any longer, and now that we also know you are no threat to this village, I guess we have no other choice than to let you do as you please... Though Naruto might not." Link looked to the ground and smiled, he would probably miss this place, even though his time here was short, the people in this village had grown on him. He had started to like the busy streets, it reminded him of back home, Castle Town. But he needed to save Midna at all cost.

"Thank you, Kakashi, for supporting me, but I believe this is something I must do on my own." He said, looking determined at the other. Kakashi only smiled down at the blond, it was all he could do, to be honest he wanted the blond to stay longer, it was interesting, it wasn't every day that you get to meet a person who might possible be from another world, but it was only so much he could do.

"Well then-." The green clothed man was almost out the door when Tsunade cut him off.

"Wait! Link, I think this might help you in your journey, she said as she showed Link the book. Link slowly crept back to the hokages desk, and glanced at the book in her hand. It read 'Tasogare no sekai**(1)**' He gave the hokage questioning look, asking how 'this' could help him on his journey.

"If you read it you will know. It may look like a normal book of fiction to me, but maybe you'll find a hidden message or something." Link accepted the book with a smile, thanked them both once more, and bid farewell.

"That kid i something else... " Kakashi said, eyes still glued to the door the blond just left trough.

"He might be a big mouth, but boy is he admirable, going on like that alone, not fearing what might come ahead. humph, really."

...

"Oooi! Link-kun!" Link was stopped in his tracks, as he was on his way to team seven's current location, "Hi, Link-kun, do you remember me?" The girl with brown pony tails on both side of her head said with a blushed face, Link assumed she had been training uptill she met him. 'If I remembered correctly, she was the girl that was hanging around when the ReDead attacked, what was her name again... Tenten.'

"Hello, Tenten." Link said with a smile.

"Woah! You sure look different from last time I saw you, back then you were just wearing a plain black t-shirt and pants. What made you change your look?" She asked as she scanned him with her eyes. Before Link got to answer her question, her eyes fell on the sword at Link's back. "Woah, woah, woah! Do you mind if I look at your sword?" The brunet asked with excitement. Link unsheathed his sword and gave it to Tenten, and watched with amusement as she was handed the sword, she held it as if it was a newborn infant. Normally he wouldn't go around handing the master sword to people he had just met once or twice, but he started to like and trust the people of this village, and besides he remember Naruto saying something about her being a weapon freak, he could only assume it meant she fancied weapons. Link put his hand in front of his mouth and started chuckling at the sparkly-eyed girl in front of him. He could very much notice at first glance that she enjoyed the company of weapons. "A-ahaha... Sorry, I got carried away." She said suddenly as if forgetting Link was there in the first place. She handed Link the sword and proceeded to turn back to ask Link more questions as Link put the master sword in its sheath. "Where are you going?" She said as she started walking with him.

"I'm going to meet up with team seven." He kept it short. Just because he started liking the people of this village doesn't men he suddenly started enjoy talking all of a sudden.

"Hm, I think they are training on training ground four." Link just smiled to her as if saying thank you. "Well, I should go back to my team, I kind of diced them when I saw you coming... See you around." Tenten said as she was about to turn around and run the same way she came, before Link halted her.

"Actually, I don't think we will." She froze as the words were said, and turned towards Link once again.

"How so?" She asked with a concerned voice, and sad eyes, as if Link had just announced his death.

"I will be leaving this village after saying goodbye to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke."

"HE? Why?" Tenten slowly stepped towards Link. The blond was kind of annoyed by the never ending questioning, but thought that she at least deserved an explanation, since he was leaving without a warning.

"My friend, she is in trouble, I need to save her." He said not shifting his eyes away from Tentens. In response she wrinkled her eyebrows and looked to the ground, as if feeling guilty for asking.

"He? Link? What are you doing here?" Link quickly recognized the voice as the obnoxious blonds that befriended him the first time they met. He turned around to be greeted by the wholes team seven, even their sensei, Kakashi.

"Link you're still here, good." Kakashi took a few more steps towards Link, as he reached down his pouch, where he usually had the book Link always was wondering about. He handed him a folded piece of paper. Link looked at the paper and quickly accepted it. He unfolded it as Kakashi started talking. "It's from the hokage. She said that if you ever felt like visiting again, just show this to the guards by the gate." Link quickly scanned the paper, folded it again, and put it in his own pouch. He smiled at Kakashi as if verifying that he one day would come back for a visit.

"Hey, wait you're leaving?" Came from behind Kakashi. Sakura stepped forward so she was on the same line as the silver haired ninja, then the two others followed.

"What? Since when?!" Naruto said, finally getting what's going on around him.

"I need to find Midna." Link said to Naruto hoping he would understand, but of course...

"We'll help you!" He said taking a step towards Link with a confident smile.

"I will be traveling around the land, I can't drag you with me everywhere I go. You have a life here." Naruto was about to object, but cut himself of. He was right, he couldn't abandon his own village, but it felt like he was betraying Link by not going with him. After what he said at the last mission, about helping him find his friend... He was definitely betraying his the other blond. As if Link had read Narutos mind, he put a firm hand on his shoulder, and looked into his eyes. "You are not betraying anyone, I can do this alone, I'm used to it, remember?" He said, reminding Naruto of the stories Link told them. For some reason that made Naruto mor sad.

"I'm going to miss you." Sakura said as she walked over to hug Link.

"I'll visit."

"You better." Sasuke said as he glared at the blond with crossed arms, which made Link just smiled more.

"I promise." He said as he pulled away from the pink head, only to be hugged from behind, by the almost forgotten Tenten.

"Come back soon, I want to try the rest of your equipment."

"Yes, yes." Link said as he pulled up his arms to ge a better look at Tenten, just as she let go of Link.

"Well then, goodbye." Link said as he walked past Sakura who was on the verge of tears, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke, and then towards the gate.

"It might take a long while before he comes back." Sakura said, eyes still on the slowly disappearing towards the woods on the other side of the village gate.

"He, why is that?" Tenten asked from behind.

"Let us assume what he is looking for is in the closest village from here, he'd still be on foot, and it takes about two weeks one way if you're not a ninja." She said as she glanced back at Tenten, who looked up at Sakura.

"No, he is pretty fast on his feet." Kakashi said as he picked up his book and started walking back.

"Kakashi, he can't run the whole way, he'll be exhausted." Sakura said, questioning if that's what her sensei suggested.

"That's not what I meant." Kakashi said whit a teasing voice. Team seven and Tenten, of course got curious, and started questioning Kakashi for answers, as they were following him back.

...

Link made sure he was far enough from Konoha to not be noticed for his next action. The blond felt the slight pain and then the numbness. The next second he was fully transformed. Without Ephona, this was the fastest way to travel, he wondered how she was doing, he remembered her running of into the woods. 'I hope she at lease has been found, by Ilia or any of the other Ordon villagers Link looked at his back, where his missing companion used to be seated. He must admit it was lighter running without her, but also lonelier. 'I'll get you back no matter what.'

...

"I apologize master. They just suddenly appeared." Soku who were, standing before the snake-like man, said not daring to look him in the eyes.

"and you just retreated?" He could feel the man in front of him grow mad.

"We were outnumbered... " He said, regretting it once they came out of his mouth.

"Not to worry." A deep voice from behind Orochimaru said. "I have got him right where I want him,"

...

Link had been traveling for a few days when he finally came to a village. He must admit he vas tired, even though he had traveled longer without rest before, but this just seemed different. The village wasn't nearly as big as Konoha, nor was there as many people in the streets, but he could feel the ones there staring at him as he remembered back to Hayate saying what he was wearing was weird. Really, comper that to Narutos clothing, it really wasn't that much of a difference. Link wasn't sure where he would go, though he could feel it in his body whenever he was close to something, or someone who was giving of something like vibes of the twilight power. Link guessed it was the stone in his body that was giving of the vibes, that was his only source to finding Midna. Link looked to his pouch and was reminded of the book Tsunade gave him. He decided to sit down in a shop and read it. As he walked in to doors of the closest shop he could find he overheard something interesting from the two weird clothed people sitting near the entrance.

"Not to far, a few days if we hurry."

"Hm, should we put up a plan? As to how capture the kid?" Link knew it was non of his business, but the fact that they were going to 'capture' a child, said otherwise, besides he couldn't just turn a blind eye to this. Link looked down at the book he had taken out, it was going to have to wait. The blond found the nearest table and seated himself down, he couldn't just attack them out of the blue, and certainly not in the shop, so he decided to wait, and follow them and strike the moment they will.

"Kisame, have I not told not to mention it in public." The man that seemed to be the leader said.

"Don't worry, Itachi, it's not like anybody is going to try to stop us, even if they do I doubt they would succeed." The weird-fish looking like man said as he swallowed the rest of the food on his plate. Link could sense they were dangerously strong, and that taking them both on would be a risk he really shouldn't take. "Well then, shall we go on?" Link perked up as he said it, which cause the raven haired man to glance at him. The blond froze, if they found out that he was eavesdropping on them there would be trouble. They looked like people how could start something anywhere, even in this shop.

'Damn.'

"Hn." Link heard the man say as the door to the shop opened then closed again. Link had to follow, he couldn't lose the now, so he got up and walked out the door.

"Are you following us, boy?" A voice from the roof of the shop said. The blond first froze then slowly turned around. His eyes was now fixed on the black robed clothed men on the roof. This was bad, this was really bad, whatever he said next wouldn't matter, Link could sense killer intent from them both, and it was directed at him. Link kept quiet and slowly reached for his sword, not taking his eyes away from the ninjas in front of him. He had to be careful though, he must not drag any civilians into this fight. The ninja with a big sword in his hand,

'His name was Kisame if I remember correctly.' took a few more steps towards Link then stopped only a few feet away.

"This is great, I was starting to get bored anyways." He said with a malicious grin.

"Kisame." Link glanced as the man still on the roof.

'Itachi.'

"Don't worry, this will only take a while, he doesn't seem to be a ninja." He now had the hilt of the master sword in his hand, as he glanced around.

"Stop!" He said to the man in front of him, who surprisingly stopped in his tracks. "There are to many people around." Link slowly shifted his gaze from one man to another.

"What? You get shy around an audience? Should I kill them of for you?" He finished of with a teasing voice. The blond now glare at the blue man in disgust.

"Might we go to a more open spaced place?" Link took his chance in asking, he didn't want any of the villagers to lose their life just because they were being careless. The man started at him for a few seconds before started laughing. Link looked confused at the other.

"Aha, a noble man are we, to bad for you I don't feel like granting any wishes today, and besides, this won't take long." Kisame started running towards Link at full speed. Link quickly unsheathed his sword, just as Kisame swung his, they met in a clang. "You're not bad, being able to block my sword. I thought I'd finish you off fast, but I guess we have to do this the hard way." The blue ninja put his sword to his back on his back. "But this won't be as easy to block." He smiled as he flung his right fist at Link. Link of course not being able to quickly enough sheath his sword again, took out his shield just as the fist almost hit him, but instead hit the shield. The ninja jumped back, and Link was able to sheath his sword and get it to a battle stance. "Getting cocky, are we." Kisame flung another fist an Link, then a kick. The blond was just able to block both of his attacks, as he glanced over to the people looking at the fight, some where scared and looked concerned, and others where cheering, as they watched the fight. "Where are you looking!" Kisames fist was able to make contact with Links cheek, and send him flying into a building.

'Damn it, he is strong, I can't let him land any more hits.' people started gathering around Link to check if he was ok.

"Come on kid, don't give up now!"

"Yeah, you can take him!" Oh no, they were more and more people who were watching. Didn't they get it? They could seriously get killed!

"Step back!" Links warnings went un-followed, as he slowly resid from the building wall.

"Now that you know you have no chance of winning, won't you just save us the trouble and die." The ninja was right, he had no chance of winning, if he at all manges to take out the blue guy, the raven haired one looks a lot stronger, he was pretty sure he wouldn't stand a chance against him. He needed to get away, fast. He couldn't out run them, the blue ninja was fast, and the other could be faster. Link looked at his palm, he could transform, that's it! He might not be able to out run them, but a wolf might.

"Pay attention!" Kisame once more threw a punch at Link, except this time he was able to doge. Link stooped down, quickly, and was able to land a kick to Kisames stomach. The ninja was thrown back, which gave Link just enough time to transform, and sprint off. Link didn't have time to look at the peoples reaction, in honestly he didn't want to transform in front of humans before he knew more about this place, but he had no other choice in this situation.

"What the-" Kisame looked back at Itachi with a confused look.

"It's him."

"The guy Pain was talking about?"

"Hn." Kisame looked towards the direction the wolf was headed; the woods, and smiled.

"Let's go."

...

"Tsunade-sama! We have got reports of the akatsuki in Storm**(2)** village!" Shizune barged in to the hokages office, with papers in her hands. Tsunade looked up in terror.

"What?" 'They were this close already?' "When were they sighted?" Shizune looked down at her papers, and then up at Tsunade again.

"Yesterday."

"Get the anbu on the case!"

"Yes!" Shizune was about to walk out the door when she turned to he hokage again. "Also, Tsunad-sama, they say they saw a green clothed swords man fighting them... and losing... " She looked up at the frozen Tsunade. "You don't think that..."

"Shizune, get the anbu on the case and fetch me Kakashi and Jirayia."

**Thank you for reading! I would also appreciate it if you left a review :) **

**It says Twilight world in Japanese, I know it's weird that I wrote it in Japanese, but it sounds and looks more elegant, I believe :) **

**Yeah, I don't really know anything about the village names, I know this one suck- but trust me it was the best I could come up with...**

**Gamesmaster64: Yeah, I just played skyward sword, where they just refer to the one goddess they have... I guess I was wrong, well, thank you for correcting me and for the review :)**

**Baka27: haha, thank you for the review and good night, baka27 ;)**

**The Azure Heart: thank you, it really means a lot to me :)**

**JerichoCross: I will continue it, thanks :D**

**Profezia di Morte: No problemo ;D 'Thank good for google translator XD'**

**And since this took so long for me to post, I will write a little of what will go on in the next chapter...**

**Link opened his eyes to a weak breez that flung his hair in front of his eyes. Every thing was so peaceful. He stood up and found himself in his own bed, it was all a dream... (jk)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review. (thanks)**

**Bye, bye :)**


End file.
